joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Motu Patlu - Some random fat person punches a steroid-induced man to the moon
So, I was just lurking around on youtube prior to stumbling upon this quality scene from an Indian children's television show: I've never watched this show before, so I can only assume they've been stat amplified before the fight at the beginning of the video starts. Jiren curbstomps Motu and throws him into a nearby hill - thus weakening him. The scene I'm going to be calculating in question starts at 2:01, where Motu jumps from the left of the screen and casually uppercuts Jiren - who then flies to the moon and back. Let's start with calculating the weight of Jiren. I snipped a picture of Jiren standing in front of Motu, right before he constantly slams him into the hill in which Motu is laying against (Sorta like that one scene from the Avengers where hulk slams Loki into the ground multiple times): I did manage to pixel scale this, but I couldn't draw any lines or add any text because I'm an absolute idiot and I forget things easily, but I'll list the heights of both characters here: 353 pixels tall (Buff Jiren) 141.7 pixels tall (Motu) So, I started off by typing this racist question in google (I think it is racist, I don't know). According to one of the tabs I clicked (Under the name: "How tall is an Indian"), it stated that the height of Indian men are 5'5 (65 inches). Motu is 141.7 pixels tall in this scene. 65 / 141.7 = 0.45871559633 '''inches per pixel. The incredibly buff Jiren is 353 pixels tall. 0.45871559633 x 353 = '''161.926605504 inches, or 13.493883792 '''feet. To find how many times bigger Jiren is than a normal Indian man in this scene, we have to divide Jiren's height by the height of an Indian man. 161.926605504 / 65 = '''2.49117854622 '''times larger The average weight of an Indian man that is 5'5, according to google , ranges from 60.8 KG to 65.3 KG. I will average this down to 63.05 KG. 63.05 x 2.49117854622 = '''157.068807339 KG, Jiren's weight. Now, we'll get back to the feat where Motu punches Jiren to the moon: At 2:03, Motu casually punts Jiren sky-high, which causes him to fly up high enough to do a half-loop around the moon. The scene where Jiren is shown flying starts from 2:04, and he flies above the moon at 2:07. I will consider that he 'reaches' the moon at 2:07 and starts at 2:03 (When Motu punches him). Going by that, the time elapsed from the Earth to slightly above the moon would be four seconds. The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 238,900 miles, or 384472282 meters. The time elapsed during the flight was four seconds, as stated above: 384472282 / 4 = 96118070.5 'm/s, which is '''Relativistic '(32% of the speed of light) Now, I will be plugging Jiren's weight and the velocity he moved at into a kinetic energy formula. '''KE = M x 0.5 x V^2 157.068807339 x 0.5 x 96118070.5 ^ 2 = 725554497529418800 '('7.25554498e17), or 173 '''megatons of TNT, which would be '''Mountain level tfw a crappy children's character casually solos ruby Since Motu eats some random shit at 1:42 to power himself up, he should only have this via statistics amplification. Category:Blog posts